


A Not So Bad Christmas

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Byakuya is back from space, Christmas Decorations, Christmas fic, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stone World Characters in modern world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Ishigami Senku had never really bought in to the whole "spirit of Christmas" thing that all of his friends and family were in to. But maybe this year might just change his mind.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE), Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Not So Bad Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Dr. Stone fandom! I am super excited to start my adventure with all of you~ I plan on doing SenGen week later in the month, but for now, have this cute Christmas drabble.

“Oi, mentalist, what are you doing? Making a mess of my old man’s living room?” Senku asked.

He had come home from his classes to find his boyfriend sitting in his father’s living room, surrounded by a nauseating amount of holiday decorations. Gen looked up and beamed.

“Welcome back, Senku-chan!” He stood up, dusting off the glitter from his pants. Senku leaned back when he tried to reach for him, scowling as he caught sight of the glitter on his hands.

“No thanks. Glitter is known as the herpes of the art world, you know?” He said. Gen laughed, but before he could tease him, Byakuya’s laughter had the two looking towards the hallway. There stood Byakuya, an atrocious Christmas sweater on as he held a tree in one arm, and another box of decorations in the other.

“I told you he was a keeper, Senku.” He winked before joining them. Senku sighed, reaching up to pick at his ear, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

“Is Lilian-chan and her nieces on the way?” Gen asked, accepting the box of decorations. Byakuya nodded, dropping the tree on to the floor.

“She called while I was in the attic. Kohaku and Ruri just got done setting up their festive living room a few days ago, so hopefully their creative juices are still flowing.” He grinned. Senku stepped back, inching his way upstairs. Maybe he could sneak away as they gossiped. However, that plan was quickly ruined when he bumped in to hard surface that suddenly hugged him. He braced himself for the noise that would follow.

“SENKU!” Taiju screamed in his ear. Senku winced as his hearing temporarily faded away. He loved his childhood best friend, he really did, but damn did he have some strong lungs on him.

“Taiju, inside voice.” Yuzuriha, Taiju’s high school girlfriend and their other childhood friend, gently chided, prying Senku from his arms. “Your Dad invited us too.” She explained, an apologetic smile on her lips.

“I wanted to have the might of the family with us for our first Christmas together!” Byakuya chimed in, holding the tree as Gen began to primp the branches.

“This isn’t our first Christmas together, old man.” Senku rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch throwing himself on to it.

“It is since I got back to Japan!” Byakuya pointed out.

“It’s the first year none of us are single.” Taiju added, high fiving Byakuya when he laughed. When Gen passed a stuffed bird to Yuzuriha, his eyes narrowed.

“Is that…a stuff partridge? Really?” He asked. Gen nodded, eyes shining with amusement to see the scowl on his boyfriend’s face. Without another word, he held up a pear and passed it to Yuzuriha next. “Oh my god, you’re ridiculous, Gen.” He groaned, covering his face. How did he manage to score such a lame boyfriend?

“Is Senku-chan always this much of a Grinch?” Gen asked, a sly grin on his face as he took another box of decorations from Yuzuriha. She nodded, taking his place on the floor to organize the decorations.

“Oh yes. If it involves community cheer, Senku doesn’t see the point. It’s his fatal flaw.” Yuzuriha had a smile on her face as she said it, and Gen admired her a little more for it.

“That hurt, right to the heart, Yuzuriha.” Senku deadpanned, raising a hand to cover his heart.

“Oh are we dogging on Senku? My favorite hobby!” Kohaku’s voice announced the arrival of her group.

“My poor Senku-chan. So abused.” Gen teased as he walked over to join him on the couch. Kohaku joined them, dropping on Senku’s other side. Ruri passed Yuzuriha another box as Lilian greeted Byakuya with a kiss.

“I don’t know why you’re dumb about Christmas, Senku. We’ll get to watch your Dad and Taiju climb the house to put up lights. Men climbing to their deaths is my favorite part of the holiday season!” Kohaku grinned. Senku shrugged, glowering at the room at large.

“Well now that everyone is here, let’s get started with the outside stuff.” Byakuya suggested. Kohaku, Taiju, Byakuya, and Lillian bundled up and began to head towards the garage, one of the boxes of lights in hand. Gen patted Senku’s knee before going to join Yuzuriha and Ruri with the tree. Senku shook his head before reluctantly rising from the couch to go make sure his father and Taiju didn’t off themselves from the roof.

He could only traumatize his future step-mother so many times in one year…

* * *

Why did Senku hate Christmas, Gen had asked? Well it wasn’t so much that he hated the holiday. He loved getting free stuff. The cold made for interesting experiments, even if it sucked to perform in them.

However, his biggest complaint was the decorating. Pointless things that get put up for a couple weeks, just to be taken down again. And what for, aesthetic? It didn’t make even one millimeter of sense to him.

“Wow, that’s one baaaaad rocket-light display.” Chrome commented as he walked up, a carafe of hot chocolate in his hands. Taiju and Byakuya were on the roof, putting up this huge rocket light display that Yuzuriha had put together for Byakuya this year; it was a welcome home present in honor of his time in space.

“Oh, thank you for picking that up, sweetie.” Lilian said from where she and Senku were sitting on a bench, a blanket around each of them.

“Where do you want it?” He asked, shifting his weight as he balanced the hot chocolate.

“You can take it inside. Ruri is in there.” Kohaku teased from her spot on the ground, ready to catch either of the idiots on the roof if they fell. Chrome’s face grew a deeper shade of red at the mention of his new girlfriend, but he nodded and headed inside anyway.

Another half hour and the rocket was up and ready to go.

“Alright, let’s head in and defrost. We’ll take a look once it’s dark enough to light it up.” Byakuya grinned as he got back to the ground. Lillian walked over to his side, smiling up at him.

“It looks good, everyone.” She said in that cheerful way over hers. Byakuya wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before leading the way in to the house.

“I’m going to change.” Senku sighed as he headed upstairs. He had forgot to slip on his snow boots, and the bottom of his pants were wet and cold.

He was pulling on clean sweats when Gen slipped in to his room.

“You okay?” He asked. Senku rolled his eyes, dropping his wet pants in the hamper.

“Just a little cold, mentalist.” He shrugged.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, my dear. What’s wrong?” Gen’s arms wrapped around his waist, his familiar warmth seeping in to his back. Despite his annoyance at the day, he felt himself relax.

“I don’t mean to be a Grinch, as you put it. I don’t know, I’ve never really been in to Christmas. I guess I don’t see the point in the decorating, or the fake cheer.” He said.

“Not all of it is fake, you know. I’m really happy about spending the holidays with you and yours.” Gen murmured. Senku sighed, leaning back against him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s unfair to say it’s all fake. But the majority of the media surrounding it is based on lies. Some family trying to ignore their unfortunate situation for a happy holiday. You can’t fake your way to a better situation.” He pointed out. Gen let out a thoughtful hum before turning Senku around in his arms. He smiled at the annoyed scowl on his face.

“For me, the holidays are a bunch of time off to spend with family and friends. We get to take a break in our day to day and catch up. I get to wake up to your stinky morning breath and ridiculous bedhead for an entire week instead of the occasional morning.” He teased. Senku’s eyes narrowed, but Gen caught the twitch of a smile flit across his face.

“Now you’re not wrong about Hollywood making miracles out of this time of year. But I think the underlying theme is that the holidays bring about the miracle of family mattering more than problems. That theme _is_ played up a bit, I’ll give you that. However, no one is asking you to be happy about any of this. We just want you with us.” He said. Senku sighed, turning around to glare at Gen to his face.

“You’re damned good at what you do.” He said begrudgingly. Gen’s grin grew sly as Senku pressed their foreheads together.

“Damned good at loving you, my dear Senku?” He asked. Senku’s cheeks grew heated, and he leaned forward to bury his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Why do I even like you, shitty mentalist?” He grumbled. Gen laughed, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Come on, let’s go spend time with the crazies. Plus if we stay up here too much longer, Kohaku is going to get the wrong idea. She’ll set off Byakuya, and then Chrome and Taiju will become blushing messes.” Senku nodded, reluctantly pulling back from him. Before Gen could turn to leave the room, Senku caught his wrist. Gen was pulled back and suddenly Senku pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

“Senku-chan?” He asked when they parted, and Senku grinned to feel his pulse racing under his fingertips.

“Thanks, Gen. For pulling my head out of my ass.” He said. Gen laughed, pulling his wrist free so he could thread their fingers together.

“It’s what I do best, Senku-chan~” He teased as they wandered downstairs.

When they entered the living room a few minutes later, Lillian and Ruri were passing out pizza. Byakuya was telling some animated story to Taiju and Chrome, both listening with rapt attention. Yuzuriha was knitting something green as she hummed along to the festive music playing on the radio. Kohaku was taking up an arm chair to herself, with one leg even thrown over the arm.

Later, after the sun went down and the stars came out to play, Senku stood between his boyfriend and his father, grinning up at the rocket light display that had been put up. Gen cuddled against his arm, nuzzling against his shoulder before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Looks good old man.” Senku said, smirking with pride. Byakuya’s eyes filled with tears and he pulled his son (and Gen by proximity) in to a bear hug. As he was squished between the two, and his friends laughed around them, Senku realized that maybe he needed to reevaluate his love-hate relationship with the holidays.

  
This one wasn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was super light and fluffy, but knowing me, that won't last in SenGen week. I love to hurt my babies (emotionally), and then have them patch each other back up. Nothing quite like hurt with some comfort, ya know?
> 
> This is going to be part of my 12 Days of OTP challenge I put upon myself. The other 11 days are of various fandoms, but I have the list posted in the series summary if you are curious!
> 
> See y'all in a couple weeks~


End file.
